El Ángel entre las llamas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El tan ansiado fic que relata la historia de Genji Shimada y su camino al convertirse en el ninja-cyborg de "Overwatch". De un joven rico y "Don Juan" a lo que es hoy en día. Dedicado para Plagahood. Primer fic con capítulos de "Overwatch". Todos los derechos reservados para "Blizzard" y sus dueños. Clasificación "T".
1. Chapter 1

**El Ángel entre las llamas:**** Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran?. Aquí estoy, de regreso después de un largo período de no escribir más fics sobre las parejas de "Overwatch". Lo lamento mucho y en especial para todos aquellos que tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para el estreno de esta mini-serie de cinco capítulos, sin embargo he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y otros fics, de los cuales intento terminar antes de llegar a fin de año, sino, estaré con la soga al cuello de tantas historias sin finalizar.**

**Esta historia tratará sobre lo visto en el fic que escribí el año pasado, titulado "Ascenso y caída", en donde se verá un poco más detallado el camino que llevó a Genji Shimada en convertirse en aquel cyborg de batalla, su historia familiar, principalmente y el vínculo de hermanos con Hanzo. Sumado a ello, este fic va dedicado para mi amigo y seguidor Plagahood, espero que lo disfruten todos ustedes y como siempre digo, no soy dueño de "Overwatch" ni sus personajes, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la empresa "Blizzard".**

**¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Bajo un Cielo tormentoso** Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¿cuántas gotas habían comenzado a caer sobre aquel páramo desolado, gris, silencioso?. No lo sabían, los Cielos se habían comenzado a nublar, a adquirir un tono gris y sus nubes se hallaban amenazantes, listas para soltar esa "carga" líquida sobre las cabezas de los presentes en ese lugar. Pronto se llevó a cabo dicho evento y llevó, de forma "automática", de que todos los que estaban en dicha posición abrieran sus paraguas para protegerse de la "tempestad" que caía sobre ellos.

Un funeral, eso era lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero no uno cualquiera, común o corriente, sino más bien uno de suma importancia, en donde podían observarse a diversos miembros de la esferas más elevadas de la Yakuza Japonesa y en especial de la "Organización Criminal Shimada" o "Clan Shimada", comandada, hasta su muerte, por el hombre más poderoso y temible de todo el país del "Sol Naciente": Sojiro Shimada.

Aquel personaje de gran peso y poder en aquella Mafia era alguien de temer, un hombre severo, frío, inteligente, calculador y que no era buena toparse con él en su camino, ya que solía tomar cartas en el asunto cuando alguien quería hacerse el héroe y desbaratar sus planes dedicados al tráfico de armas, narcotráfico y hasta asesinatos dirigidos por sus mejores "Soldados de Élite", los cuales obedecían al pie de la letra las órdenes que Sojiro impartía. No había vuelta atrás, una vez que alguien se convertía en uno nuevo "Agente" en el "Clan Shimada", la deserción y el abandono no eran bien vistos, así que debían estar siempre al pendiente de lo que dictaminara Sojiro. Con ello, su influencia y poder se extendió por todo Japón, convirtiéndose en alguien poderoso, rico y con todo un "Ejército" disponible para protegerlo a él y a su "Imperio". Él era el "Emperador", estaba en la cima de la Pirámide Social, pero ningún Gobernante reina para siempre, su hora había llegado y en sus últimos años de vida, él se dedicó a que sus dos hijos varones se hicieran cargo de preservar lo que él había construido con tanto sacrificio, sudor y sangre. No iba a permitir que otros, que los terceros fueran a quitarle algo que era de su "propiedad", así que escribió su testamento y esperó a que, cuando llegara la muerte, sus dos vástagos mayores mantuvieran con vida el "Imperio".

Y finalmente había llegado su hora, murió tranquilamente en su cama, rodeado de sus seres queridos, sus hijos y aquellos hombres y mujeres que trabajaron a su lado toda su vida. Sabían bien que no debían derramar lágrimas, pero hasta el más frío rompió en llanto y tuvo que retirarse de la habitación.

Durante su funeral, allí se encontraban dos muchachos varones: El primero era un hombre de cabellos negros, un tanto largos, atados, ojos castaños, barba candado junto con unos bigotes peinados al estilo Oriental y vestido totalmente de aquel primer color (traje, corbata, camisa y zapatos) y el segundo también iba con lo mismo, pero se lo notaba mucho más joven que el primero y lo mismo se podía decir de su aspecto: Sus cabellos eran cortos y negros, peinados hacia atrás y puntiagudos y ojos celestes. Ambos se encontraban en silencio, mostrando sus respetos hacia la figura de su padre, mientras que todos los demás se retiraban del lugar.

\- _Y justo ahora tenía que llover, maldita sea.- _Murmuró el primero de los varones con seriedad en su voz.

\- _Ya, Hanzo, no te preocupes.- _Le tranquilizó el otro, dando a conocer su nombre.

Su hermano mayor se acomodó la corbata, un tanto humedecida por la lluvia que caía sin parar. Acto seguido, ambos se arrodillaron, cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus manos, orando por el alma y el descanso eterno de su padre, mientras que un par de gotas, las cuales estaban atrapadas en un árbol, cayeron sobre las cabezas de los dos varones.

Mostraron sus respetos y de ahí, tras retirarse del lugar, partieron hacia la entrega de la herencia que había dejado Sojiro a todos los presentes.

* * *

Delante suyo se encontraba el abogado de aquel hombre que había amasado una fortuna y un enorme poder que extendió por todo Japón, gobernando su "Imperio" con puño de hierro, aniquilando, destruyendo a la competencia y a todo aquel que intentara derribar sus planes, sus proyectos. Aquel hombre regordete y de traje negro tenía entre sus manos el testamento de Sojiro, todos lo observaban, Hanzo podía sentir en el aire aquel desprecio hacia su padre, de parte de aquellas personas, ninguno lo había visitado en años y ahora que ese personaje estaba muerto, desaparecido, extinto, todos buscaban quedarse con una parte de lo que había creado.

Esa sed de llevarse un "trofeo" a sus hogares, algo que Hanzo odiaba de todos ellos, mientras que Genji permanecía tranquilo, fresco, sereno, sin embargo, la mirada de su hermano mayor, la cual estaba clavada en todos los presentes se hacía sentir y era filosa como la punta de una flecha lista para atravesar a su enemigo. Murmuraba aquel peli negro por lo bajo, los odiaba y maldecía, deseaba que tuvieran algún accidente y que nadie los fuera a ver en su velorio, que se lo tenían merecido en el Futuro. Pero cuando el abogado comenzó a leer la parte que les tocaba a los Hermanos Shimada, fue entonces que todos clavaron sus ojos en la lectura de los papeles.

\- _"Para mis honorables hijos, Hanzo y Genji, les dejo el control de todo mi "Imperio" que he forjado a lo largo de los años, siendo el segundo que lo comandará, mientras que al primero le dejo mi invaluable arco y carcaj de flechas junto a varias posesiones más, al igual que el "Castillo Shimada", además de que te pido que cumplas un papel como el hermano mayor que eres para Genji, en donde le enseñarás a cómo ser un buen líder. Por favor, cuiden bien de este sitio entre los dos, confío en ustedes".- _Leyó el abogado aquel último fragmento y de ahí todos quedaron en silencio, observando a Hanzo y Genji, los cuales no dijeron nada.

Los otros familiares se fueron de allí, hablando por lo bajo y algunos con celos por no haber recibido aquella buena parte del "botín", era injusto, pero así tenía que ser. A su vez, Genji se levantó tranquilo de su asiento y estrechó su mano con el abogado.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Satoshi.- Respondió el hermano menor, dando por terminada la tarea y de ahí se preparaba para salir afuera del estudio.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Genji?.- Se le cruzó Hanzo, bloqueando el paso.

\- Ehhh, tranquilo, hermano, este es un momento duro y necesito salir afuera, tomar aire fresco, además, le prometí a Setsuko que saldría esta noche con ella, la voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de toda Hanamura.- Respondió el peli negro menor al mayor, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima y su mano derecha bloqueaba el picaporte de la puerta.- Vamos, Hanzo.- Pidió Genji, ya de forma un poco más molesta y su semblante cambiaba de divertido a uno serio.

\- Ahora eres el Jefe del "Clan Shimada", tienes una enorme responsabilidad y prometiste cumplirla por nuestro padre.- Le señaló el peli negro largo a su hermano, quien ladeó los ojos, desinteresado.

\- Y lo voy a ser, tan solo confía en mí, te lo prometo.- Dio Genji su palabra y de ahí se quitó al mayor de encima, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia los pasillos, siendo observado por Hanzo y Satoshi.

\- Recuerda: Debes guiarlo para que sea un buen líder, de lo contrario, todo puede colapsar.- Advirtió el hombre de traje formal, mientras que guardaba los papeles y documentos en una carpeta y de ahí se preparaba para partir de allí.

Hanzo miraba seriamente a su hermano partir hacia donde se encontraban dos guardaespaldas que habían en ese lugar, éstos acataron el ademan del menor y abrieron las puertas, mostrando el coche en donde le esperaba un chófer y una hermosa muchacha castaña, la cual saltó a los brazos de Genji, besándolo apasionadamente y eso le llevaba tranquilidad al mayor, aunque fuera por un rato, sin embargo, la dura realidad llamó a sus puertas. El peli negro largo no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un ademán de que cumpliría con la promesa de su padre, llevaría a su hermano hacia el poder.

Pronto, Hanzo abandonó el estudio y partió hacia el "Castillo Shimada", había que poner las cosas en orden, calmar a unos unos, contener a otros, eliminar a la competencia en otro frente. Toda una "guerra" que ahora había recaído en Genji, sin embargo, éste debía tener cuidado, no podía malgastar la fortuna de la familia, ni mucho menos andarse por ahí, como todo un "Don Juan" o "Casanova", ya que podrían haber enemigos o agentes infiltrados que querrían aprovecharse de la situación y darles una feroz estocada en el corazón, la cual marcaría el final del "Imperio" y todo quedaría reducido a la nada misma.

* * *

Genji se encontraba en aquella limusina, descorchando una botella de champaña y llenando las copas con su contenido, mientras que la "fiesta" que había allí adquirió mucho más vigor, vida y esplendor. Para el joven japonés, quien necesitaba "tomar aire fresco", era más bien alejarse de esas responsabilidades de liderazgo y poder. Ahora no importaba, lo que él tenía estaba servido en bandeja de plata y nadie podía quitárselo; ¿para qué?. Podía gozarlo al máximo, Hanzo se ocuparía de ello y del "Clan Shimada", mientras que él disfrutaría de las fiestas y salidas con sus amigos.

\- ¡Un brindis por Genji Shimada, el "Don Juan de Hanamura"!.- Pidió uno de los chicos, quien alzó su copa de champaña.

\- ¡SALUD!.- Exclamaron todos al unísono y chocaron aquellos objetos el uno contra el otro, casi volcando su contenido pero no pasó a mayores.

El joven peli negro bebió de su copa, mientras que clavaba su mirada en aquella misma, buscando las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar. Acababa de estar en el funeral de su padre y tenía una gran carga encima, pero también era alguien que no toleraba toda "burocracia" en la Organización Criminal que tenía su familia, además de preguntarse si Hanzo podría llevar a cabo todo el liderazgo, ya que conocía bien a su hermano mayor y sus deseos de poder y grandeza, aunque él era el sucesor de Sojiro.

\- ¿Genji? ¡Genji!.- Escuchó una voz y fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Setsuko, aquella hermosa joven que le tomó de la mano al muchacho.

\- ¿Eh?. Ah, sí, perdón.- Ofreció el peli negro sus disculpas y de ahí se dirigió a todos los presentes.- Amigos, por favor, disfruten de la velada, que todo corre por cuenta mía.

Hubo un nuevo griterío de emoción, mientras que se iban juntando más personas, ya que llegaron a ese restaurante sumamente importante en Hanamura, los invitados de Genji fueron llegando como un torrente furioso que bajaba por las montañas hasta llegar a los ríos. El muchacho se sentía intocable, poderoso, todo un "Dios", nadie lo podía detener ni siquiera ponerle límites, sin embargo, el camino que había tomado se tornaría en uno cubierto de espinas y obstáculos que aumentarían más su peligrosidad.

* * *

**¿Momento tranquilo en el inicio?. Sí, así es, pero esa paz no será eterna en esta mini-serie de cinco capítulos, en el que viene iremos viendo los cambios que germinarán en la Familia Shimada, sobre todo entre los hermanos, así que a prepararse. **

**Saludos para Plagahood y todos los demás. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

**Buen inicio de Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: El "Don Juan" de Hanamura** Las enormes puertas del "Castillo Shimada" se abrieron pesadamente, chirriando y revelando a Hanzo, hermano mayor de Genji e hijo de Sojiro, quien regresaba después del velorio de su padre para tomar las riendas en el negocio familiar de ellos, tenía que mantener la calma, llevar una paz duradera hacia todos los miembros y familias que trabajaban para ellos. Nadie podría venir y detener el largo camino que éste había pavimentado y que todos cruzaban diariamente.

Una vez que entró en el despacho de su padre, Hanzo se tomó un tiempo para contemplar aquella silla de cuero brillante que Sojiro había mando a hacer: Su "Trono Imperial", el control sobre todos sus subordinados y Aliados, aquel símbolo de poder suyo que reflejaba el liderazgo dentro del "Clan" y ahora...ahora estaba vacío, frío, ansiando volver a tener a alguien que lo ocupara y se repitiera el ciclo de mandos. Acarició la protección que tenía aquella silla y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro, sabiendo que había un Futuro para todos ellos.

\- _"Genji se convertirá en un gran líder, padre. Tienes mi palabra".- _Prometió el hombre de barba y bigotes orientales hacia su difunto familiar, jurando que iba a cumplir con esa misión.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, un sonido "estrepitoso" sonó en todo el despacho, Hanzo se volteó y vio que allí estaba uno de los representantes de las familias aliadas con los Shimada. Se trataba de un hombre de facciones un tanto arrugadas por el paso del tiempo pero bastante serio al respecto, cabellos canosos y traje formal, como todos los integrantes de las ramas que integraban a los grupos. Éste miró el lugar vacío y luego al recién llegado allí.

\- Hanzo, ¿qué haces aquí?. Este no es tu sitio.- Advirtió aquel anciano seriamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, Señor Tokugara, Genji ya volverá, ha tenido que ir a atender unos asuntos.- Mintió, no quería decirle del verdadero sitio al que había ido su hermano menor, no quería darle una mala impresión a los jefes familiares.

Tokugara era un hombre severo, además de serio y no toleraba que las reuniones y los negocios se detuvieran por "niñerías" o tonterías infantiles, todo debía estar siempre en movimiento, como una rueda en una máquina.

\- Está bien, te creo, pero más te vale que Genji esté de vuelta, hoy tenemos una reunión de suma importancia, sino deberás ser tú quien ocupe el cargo como "Regencia".- Advirtió el anciano y se retiró de allí, dando a entender las pautas que debían llevarse a cabo.

Hanzo lo vio alejarse, un suspiro profundo y rasposo se hizo sentir en su garganta, mientras que observaba la calma que volvía a la oficina. Giró su vista y allí tenía su teléfono celular, debía llamarlo a su hermano, anunciar sobre los asuntos que tenía que atender Genji en la agenda de ese día y lo hizo. Lo tomó y buscó el número de su hermano, esperando a que atendiera su llamada.

* * *

Fiesta y descontrol: Esas dos palabras encajaban perfectamente en el "rompecabezas" de Genji. Aquella "forma de sacarse de encima" todos los problemas de stress como nuevo líder del "Clan Shimada", que todo recayera sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor mientras que él se iba de fiesta, producía toda una alegría en el chico, a pesar de haberse mostrado serio durante el funeral de su padre. Ahora estaba como un toro, descontrolado, bebiendo sin parar y besándose con cada chica que se encontraba, regalando el dinero de la familia a todos ellos. Total, ¿para qué lo necesitaría?. Era rico, tenía todo lo que podía desear al alcance de sus manos, no le importaba el liderazgo ni el poder. Simplemente quería continuar en ese "carrusel" y que nunca se detuviera.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sonar su celular y decidió detenerse.

\- ¡Wow, wow, esperen, chicas, ya estoy con ustedes!.- Pidió el japones y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba para atender la llamada, en la cual se podía ver una foto de Hanzo y él juntos en los jardines del "Castillo Shimada".- ¡Eh, ¿qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Cómo van las cosas?.- Saludó el peli negro tranquilo y fresco en su tono de voz.

* * *

Al oír aquello, el semblante de Hanzo pasó al de expresar una seriedad muy brusca, tan repentina, inesperada como las tormentas de Verano. No podía reaccionar mal, era su propio hermano menor, tenía que hallar las palabras para aquel "vendaval" que tenía en su cabeza y le ordenaba que tomara una rápida decisión al respecto. Esperó unos segundos y de ahí halló lo que buscaba.

\- Genji, hola.- Saludó el japonés.- Escucha, necesito que vengas ya para casa, tienes una reunión muy importante.- Le pidió el hombre, siendo serio con él.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Una reunión?! ¡Bah, te la dejo para ti, hermano, yo no puedo, estoy...estoy...estoy aún de duelo por papa!.- Le encargó aquella misión al mayor, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos ante esa evasión de sus deberes. Se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio de su padre, pasando sus manos por la cabeza y llegando hacia su rostro, para esperar alguna respuesta más de Genji.

* * *

\- Olvídalo, ¿sí?. Me haré cargo yo de esto. Pero solo esta vez, ¿entendiste?.- Dejó su aviso al muchacho, quien asintió del otro de la línea.

* * *

\- Te lo prometo, Hanzo, la próxima estaré allí.- Dio su palabra.

* * *

\- Está bien, no me falles. Nos vemos.- Finalizó la llamada y de ahí decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, ¿qué pasaría?. Él sería como el "Embajador" de Genji ante las familias aliadas, solo necesitaba hablar y listo, nada más.

Fue entonces que Hanzo dejó el despacho de Sojiro y partió para la reunión con esas personas.

* * *

Las cicatrices de una guerra siempre tardarán en sanar, los daños, las muertes, la destrucción causada por los "Omnicos" llevó a un gran cambio en la sociedad, aquel alzamiento que había puesto a todos esos seres de Inteligencia Artificial en la misma bolsa, poniéndolos bajo el título de que eran todos los "villanos de la película", sin ver que muchos de ellos habían peleado para proteger a la Humanidad, incluso de que protegían a aquellas personas que no podían defenderse de los insurrectos, a otros no les importó poner ese rótulo contra ellos, ¿qué más daba?. Habían sido testigos y "empujados a ser partícipes" de las atrocidades que cometieron en las grandes ciudades, a pesar de que el perdón de la gente había llegado, gracias a las reflexiones y los aires de paz que inspiraba Mondatta, antes de ser asesinado en "King´s Row", muchos "Omnicos" habían hallado la paz y también las personas, entre ellos una hermosa rubia suiza, angelical, dulce, que anhelaba por la paz y el orden, ejerciendo su papel como Jefa Médica y Doctora, cumpliendo con su "Juramento Hipocrático" de salvar a todas las vidas que hubieran en el camino y así fue como los hilos del destino la unieron con lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en Hanamura.

Era tarde, casi las 12 de la Medianoche cuando la Doctora Angela Ziegler dejó la clínica en donde estaba trabajando, sanando a los heridos que habían quedado tras la finalización de las hostilidades durante la "Crisis Ómnica", ahora iba a aprovechar su tiempo para descansar, recuperar sus fuerzas. A su vez, en aquel "Club Nocturno" de Hanamura salían Genji y sus amigos, borrachos, riendo estrepitosamente como si fueran hienas, mientras que esperaban a que el coche llegara hacia ellos para volver a sus hogares.

\- ¡Un gran aplauso para "El Don Juan de Hanamura"!.- Pidió uno de los amigos de Genji y éstos comenzaron a llevar a cabo dicha acción.

Se sentía en la cima aquel peli negro, intocable, poderoso, todo un Dios, un Titán que aplastaba a sus enemigos e hizo una reverencia, aceptando los halagos de sus amigos hasta que tropezó y fue atrapado por alguien que pasaba por allí. Genji alzó la mirada y contempló unos bellos ojos celestes, esa larga cabellera rubia y brillante como los rayos del Sol, como el oro que brillaba en las Joyas y Coronas Imperiales, esa tierna mirada de preocupación que yacía en esa persona.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada?.- Preguntó la rubia con ese claro acento extranjero, sacando al peli negro de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?. Oh, sí, sí, tranquila, muchas gracias, creo que bebí demasiado, jejeje.- Río el joven, llevándose sus manos a la nuca.

Ella sonrió y se retiró, haciendo una reverencia, siguiendo su camino.

\- ¡Ohhh, parece que Genji tiene una futura novia!.- Exclamó otro de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué?. No, no, solo me ayudó a que no me cayera contra el piso, no digas mentiras, Tomoki.- Pidió el peli negro, quien estaba en lo cierto y el otro le daba un golpecito en el hombro derecho.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Romeo.- Río el rubio y de ahí, justo a tiempo, llegó una limusina para llevarlos a su casa.

* * *

Uno se divertía, pero ¿qué pasaba con Hanzo?. El muchacho había llegado hacia la reunión con las otras familias aliadas, al verlo no podían creer que él estuviera allí, llevando el peso que tenía que cargar Genji como tarea principal. Los ojos de varios "Señores del Crimen" se abrieron como platos y otros bajaron la mirada al toparse con el peli negro, el cual les ofreció una disculpa.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Caballeros, Genji está ocupado, pero me ha pedido que me haga cargo de esto hasta que vuelva.- Prometió el hombre seriamente.

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban hacia un lado y al otro, no hallaban las palabras adecuadas para semejante acto de "deserción" en el joven sucesor Sojiro. Uno de ellos se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Hanzo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que lo verán esto nuestros enemigos?.- Preguntó el hombre, el cual era un poco más joven que Tokugara, dejando a Hanzo perplejo.

\- No tiene por qué temer, Señor Fujikawa, nadie podrá con nosotros, ¿acaso no recuerda a los idiotas que quisieron venir a ocupar los territorios de mi padre? ¿Sabe cómo terminaron?.- Respondió el peli negro, llevando la calma, empleando como su mejor "arma" los recuerdos gloriosos de su padre y de ahí se veían dichas escenas de cómo eran aplastados todos los competidores, a través del diálogo y si no lo entendían por ese camino, siempre estaban sus "Escuadrones de Élite" dispuestos en hacerles de "entrar en razón", en especial con el uso de armas de fuego y bombas. Todos aquellos periodistas que se habían atrevido a destapar la "olla" ahora adornaban el lecho marino, lo mismo los curiosos y traidores, quienes no volvieron a ser vistos nunca más.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Hanzo estaba entre la espada y la pared. Fujikawa se levantó y miró severamente al joven con sus ojos marrones.

\- ¿Dices que no nos preocupemos, que Genji va a venir? ¿Cuándo?. ¡Lo necesitamos ahora!.- Bramó y el peli negro alzó sus manos, haciendo un gesto de calma para apaciguar al ira de aquel hombre.

\- Sé que esto es repentino, pero no hay nada de qué temer. Genji vendrá y todo se va a solucionar.- Prometió el muchacho, manteniendo la calma en el ambiente y en sí mismo.

Fujikawa tomó un respiro profundo y volvió a sentarse.

\- Está bien, te creo.- Le dio el hombre su apoyo.- Pero no creas que esto será para siempre.- Advirtió, señalando al peli negro, sabía bien que todo pendía de un hilo tan fino y delgado, que con un único mal movimiento, todo habría terminado en tragedia.

\- Sí, Señor.- Comprendió Hanzo las palabras de Fujikawa y de ahí empezaron con las charlas.

Se hablaron de diversos temas, en especial del tráfico de armas, drogas y las misiones de asesinato. Del último punto se enfocaron en el atentado que acabó con la vida de unos miembros que pertenecían a una "Comisión Investigadora" enviada por "Overwatch" para llevar a cabo una serie de juicios contra los Shimada: Ninguno salió vivo tras aquel ataque con bombas perpetrado por los "Escuadrones de Élite" de Sojiro, en donde, no solo se perdió toda la evidencia, sino que salieron impunes, limpios como unas manos al ser lavadas. Otro tema fue el envío de armas que tenían con la "Banda DeadLock" que tenía sus operaciones en todo el Suroeste y Oeste de los EEUU, comandados por una misteriosa mujer.

\- ¿Así que Jesse McCree ya no está más en el negocio?.- Preguntó Hanzo, quien observaba las fotografías recientes.

\- Sí, el muy hijo de puta abandonó a la banda a cambio de unirse a la "División BlackWatch" y salvarse de la cárcel por sus crímenes cometidos, ¿puedes creerlo?. Y yo pensaba que McCree era un verdadero bandido, ahora es un maldito Mercenario. Ahora Ashe está al mando junto a su Guardaespaldas BOB. No te recomendaría meterte con ella, en cuestión de segundo serás un cadáver alimentando a los buitres en el Desierto Mojave o no encontrarán más que tus cenizas por las bombas que emplea esta demente. Peor es BOB, éste es capaz de convertirte en un queso gruyere con sus potentes ametralladoras o arrancarte los brazos por deleite de Ashe.- Informó uno de los integrantes de las familias y que provenía de Tokyo, la Capital Nipona.

Hanzo depositó las fotos y los informes sobre la mesa.

\- Por otro lado, hace poco tuvimos una serie de enfrentamientos contra un grupo de italianos que vienen de Liberty City, se hacen llamar la "Familia Leone" y son comandados por un tal Tony Cipriani. ¿Esos comedores de pasta se piensan que pueden intimidarnos a nosotros?.- Contó Fujikawa sobre aquel incidente con esos integrantes de Liberty City.

\- Lo importante aquí es que nos deshagamos de estos malditos, así tendremos todos los frentes estabilizados.- Propuso Okinu, la cual provenía de Okinawa y era la mejor solución.

\- No.- Intervino Hanzo seriamente.- Tenemos que pacificar el frente con los rivales de China, no podemos abrir otro contra los de Liberty City, sino estaremos acabados.- Sostuvo el peli negro, calmando las aguas.

Nadie se espera una reacción así, pero Hanzo debió afrontar toda la bronca de los "Señores del Crimen", no podía decir nada, solo se llevó las manos a la cara y pidió que Genji llegara para calmar la situación. Finalmente terminaron poniendo la reunión en un "punto intermedio", lo discutirían al día siguiente y eso fue un alivio para el peli negro.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, la calma había llegado, pero Hanzo terminó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, encontrándose sentado en uno de los sillones y con una copa de whisky y hielo para poder calmar su molestia. Justo en ese momento escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y allí aparecía Genji, bajo un terrible estado de alcoholizado y agarrándose de los muebles con suma fuerza.

\- Jejeje, ¿cómo...cómo estás, hermanito?.- Saludó el menor y el peli negro pudo sentir aquella pestilencia a alcohol en su aliento. Lo miró con seriedad y de ahí se puso de pie, ayudándolo para llevarlo a su cama, debía descansar.

\- Vienes tarde, prometiste llegar temprano a esa reunión y encima estás alcoholizado, ni papa habría hecho algo como eso.- Le espetó el mayor con seriedad, mientras que lo recostaba en la cama.

\- Bah, no seas así, Hanzo, vive la vida, solo eso. Además, fue solo una reunión de amigos y nada más. Mañana voy a estar presente, con o sin resaca.- Prometió Genji, pero el peli negro mayor no estaba confiado en lo que podría hacer él, sin embargo decidió tomarle la palabra.

\- Está bien, pero esta es la última vez.- Advirtió Hanzo seriamente y se retiró de la habitación, dejando dormir a su hermano, quien cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mañana iba a ser otro día de trabajo duro y pesado para ellos.

* * *

**Y aquí ha llegado el capítulo 2: Esa calma entre los hermanos Shimada tiene las horas contadas y lo veremos más adelante, en el próximo capítulo. Sumado a ello, también volveremos a ver a Mercy y como han visto, también se hizo una mención a la Familia Leone del GTA, sin embargo, éstos no aparecerán aquí, solo fue un cameo de mención (además de que los derechos de esos personajes son propiedad de "RockStar Games"). Y sin olvidarme de Ashe y BOB que fueron mencionados junto a Jesse McCree cuando se unió a la "División BlackWatch" para evitar ir a prisión por sus crímenes durante sus tiempos en la "Banda DeadLock".**

*** Plagahood: Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo 1 de este homenaje, jejeje, sí, Hanzo es el gatillo que va a provocar el disparo final, por ahora hay calma, pero la tormenta se acerca. Muchas gracias, amigo y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo episodio.**

**Nos estamos viendo, saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood. Hasta el próximo episodio y buen Viernes para todos ustedes, Camaradas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Tensión y pelea**

Los días fueron pasando, las horas, la calma...la paciencia. Para Hanzo, él podía mantener el orden y el equilibrio mientras que Genji se iba a sus fiestas y reuniones "sociales" con sus amigos. Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, el hermano mayor de los Shimada fue perdiendo la paciencia, sumado a las feroces discusiones que tenía con los "Señores del Crimen" en Hanamura y con las otras familias aliadas, los cuales estaban colmando toda la paz interior suya y le ordenaban que tomara las riendas sobre la situación con su hermano menor.

El último de esos incidentes ocurrió en medio de una reunión de emergencia que tuvieron unos días atrás, en donde todo terminó por salirse de las manos y fue el propio Fujikawa quien abrió la "Caja de Pandora", desatando todo el caos y las peleas en el Salón de Reuniones del "Castillo". Con el correr de las semanas, muchos oponentes, la competencia extranjera como los Leone de Liberty City habían empezado a extender su red de influencia sobre los territorios del "Clan Shimada", quitándoles a importantes clientes y potenciales contribuciones que llenaban sus arcas con grandes sumas de dinero. Sumado a ello, el mismo se iba en los gastos para sostener una guerra de bandas en varios frentes, una de la cual no podía ganar, ya que aquellos Italianos estaban mejor preparados y equipados, acabando con sus matones y sobre todo que tenían a un joven silencioso llamado Claude Speed, el cual asesinaba sin piedad a la competencia Shimada.

Todo esto llevó a que estallara la pelea entre todas las familias del "Clan" y que apuntaran a Hanzo como el principal culpable.

\- ¡EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS PERDÍ UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MIS HOMBRES EN ESTA GUERRA QUE ARMAMOS! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE GENJI NO HAYA TOMADO EL PUESTO DE SU PADRE! ¡LA REGENCIA DE HANZO ES UNA COMPLETA DEBILIDAD!.- Bramó Fujikawa, quien señaló al japonés de cabellos negros, el cual permanecía sentado en la silla del Centro.

\- Señor Fujikawa, nuestras fuerzas pueden sostener esto, Genji no es muy apto para este tipo de situaciones.- Sostuvo el peli negro con tranquilidad.

\- ¡A mí no me venga con esos "cuentos"! ¡Los malditos Italianos nos han estado destrozando en todos los frentes, ayer atentaron contra mi hijo con un coche-bomba, del cual se salvó de milagro!.- El hombre de mediana edad tenía su rostro como un tomate, cada vez más aumentaba su tono de voz furiosa, cargada de ira por la decepción y debilidad que había en el "Clan" y toda la culpa la tenían ambos hermanos, en especial el menor por no haber ascendido en el poder que su padre le había dejado como herencia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un rato, mientras que Hanzo sentía el deseo de ponerse de pie y darle su merecido a aquel hombre, ya que no iba a tolerar que hablaran así de su familia, pero una parte suya le estaba susurrando que las palabras de Fujikawa eran ciertas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y viendo como todo se incendiaba, debía ser más rápido y severo con las cosas. Aquel sujeto iba a volver a lanzar sus palabras de furia, pero una de las mujeres que estaba allí pidió la palabra.

\- Con el debido respeto, Señor Fujikawa, esto lo veíamos venir desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Apuntó la muchacha de nombre Akiko, la cual tenía una postura más calmada.- La llegada de los Italianos y de otras bandas desde Liberty City y Los Santos comenzaron a verse muchos años atrás. Es fácil culpar al Regente cuando muchos como usted no han hecho nada más que estar sentados y concentrados en el dinero, mientras que nuestros hombres y mujeres luchaban hasta el agotamiento. Yo también sufrí un intento de asesinato por parte de Speed y la Familia Leone, sin embargo, yo soy Kasen, mis hermanos comandaron con orgullo a la "Yakuza de Liberty City" y si tengo que pelear hasta el final, lo haré, porque nadie aplastará nuestro honor, así que deberemos esforzarnos lo suficiente y si Genji no va a participar en la toma del poder que debería hacer, entonces se tendrá que aplicar el castigo para todo aquel que deserte a lo que se le entregó.- Dijo con firmeza Akiko y en ese momento, tras dar su discurso y mencionar aquello, dejó helados a todos los presentes.

Era como si hubiera caído un balde de agua fría sobre sus cabezas.

Se conocía muy bien los castigos para aquellos que se atrevían a desertar o no tomar. Sojiro tenía una confianza muy fuerte en aquel que sería su sucesor, veía a Genji como un buen líder, un gran Jefe que cuidaría del "Clan", pero no tenía mucho tiempo para analizarlo más a fondo y ver que su hijo menor era bastante endeble y prefería las fiestas que el trabajo que había recibido. Era duro de digerir, pero Hanzo sentía como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda hasta llegar al final de todo.

En ese momento, Akiko se dirigió con la mirada hacia el peli negro y éste tuvo que salir de su "trance" para ver la decisión que tomaría al respecto.

\- Shimada, Hanzo, ¿cuál es tu decisión?.- Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros al otro.

Respiró profundo y de ahí se levantó de su silla central.

\- Lo haré: Si Genji no toma el cargo como Jefe del "Clan Shimada", entonces me veré forzado a ocupar yo mismo de él.- Sentenció con frialdad y de ahí pusieron punto final a la reunión de ese día.

Justo cuando todos se iban, Akiko se acercó al hombre que había tomado la decisión final. Lo miró y quedaron cara a cara.

\- Más te vale que la cumplas, Hanzo. Es una orden y todo el Futuro del "Clan Shimada" y de las Alianzas dependen de ti: Genji entra al poder o no.- Advirtió la chica y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mercy se encontraba en la clínica que atendía allí junto al "Cuerpo Médico Suizo", siendo ella la Jefa de aquel grupo extranjero y cuya misión era velar por los heridos y huérfanos que había dejado la "Crisis Ómnica". Sin embargo, ella aún recordaba aquella noche donde había tenido su encuentro con ese joven de cabellos cortos y negros como la Oscuridad, esos brillantes ojos y su elegancia. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza pero fue interrumpida por uno de sus acompañantes, el cual le informó sobre la llegada de un nuevo paciente que buscaba ser sanado de una fractura de hueso.

\- _"Bueno, otro día de ayuda. Pobre gente, han pasado varios meses desde esa desgracia acontecida. A veces me pregunto cuántas personas más habrán muerto, tantas vidas arrancadas, destruidas, pisoteadas, lo mismo para los Ómnicos. Y pensar que muchos murieron por proteger a las personas de aquellos que se habían rebelado y los que sobrevivieron fueron tildados de "cómplices". Es fácil acusar a la gente que vemos sin tener pruebas, solo espero que eso cambie para el Futuro".- _Pensó ella, mientras que iba para asistir a aquel hombre herido.

* * *

A su vez, Hanzo se encontraba esperando a Genji, hallándose sentado en la mesa del salón comedor, con los brazos cruzados, la vista clavada en el Centro y tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse hacia su hermano para que tomara el poder que se le había entregado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía tardar?. Sabía que si le mandaba un mensaje por escrito al peli negro corto, éste no iba a responder, pero justo, en esos momentos, se abrieron las puertas de la Mansión y vio venir al joven, el cual venía acompañado de varios amigos y de una chica muy hermosa.

\- ¡Jejeje, miren quién se quedó para esperarnos! ¡Hanzo!.- Gritó de la emoción, pero el rostro de su hermano mayor expresaba otra cosa: Frialdad.

Alzó la vista y los clavó sobre su hermano menor, quitando todo rastro de diversión y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Genji.- Le llamó el peli negro seriamente.- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Ohhh, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano, Hanzo?. Que no sea un aguafiestas.- Pidió uno de los amigos, pero el hermano mayor sintió como su paciencia llegaba hasta el cero y de ahí lo encaró con fiereza.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir de mí?. Más te vale cerrar esa boca sucia que tienes, porque puedo tirarte abajo todo lo que tu familia ha cosechado, ¡¿oíste?!.- Le dejó su claro mensaje de amenaza y el muchacho asintió con miedo. Luego de eso, se giró hacia Genji.- Y contigo vamos a hablar, ya.- Ordenó, apuntándole con la mano izquierda.

Genji tragó saliva y pidió a sus amigos que esperaran afuera, los cuales hicieron caso y salieron por la misma puerta por donde habían venido anteriormente. Una vez que la cerraron, el primero caminó hacia su hermano, reflejando un aura de vergüenza por aquel mal momento por el que había pasado o mejor dicho, que el peli negro le había hecho pasar delante de sus amigos, además de dejarle un mensaje mafioso a uno de ellos. El hermano menor caminó y tomó una copa de Whisky con hielo.

\- Ok, Hanzo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿No te basta con lo que has hecho antes?.- Preguntó el peli negro corto, sirviéndose de aquel contenido, mientras que el único sonido que se oía, una vez que Genji dejó de hablar para hacer una pausa, era el del Whisky que llenaba la copa y el hielo que adquiría ese color marrón al mezclarse con la bebida alcohólica.

\- Tú sabes lo que debes, no viene de mí, sino de ti, Genji.- Dio a conocer el peli negro largo la respuesta que tenía que llevar a su hermano adelante.

\- Ohh, ¿puedes dejar de molestar con eso? ¿a quién mierda le importa eso? ¿Sentarme para oír a esos tipos aburridos? ¿Qué me interesa?. Yo soy alguien sociable, Hanzo, soy "El Don Juan de Hanamura", las chicas se mueren por mí, soy la envidia de sus novios y tú quieres que deje todo atrás para convertirme en un tipo aburrido como papa.- Alegó el hermano menor y eso parecía ser una burla hacia el hombre que los había cuidado y que eligió para que siguieran el camino suyo en la "Organización Criminal".

Hanzo sentía como la rabia le invadía, que su propio hermano hablara así de Sojiro era imperdonable. Uno dice que nunca debe enfurecer al Dragón Oriental porque éste tomará represalias, se vengará y fue entonces en el que el peli negro largo caminó hacia Genji, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Como tu hermano mayor, te ordeno que tomes el puesto de papa, ¡ahora!. Tú sabes bien lo que les pasa a los que desertan o se niegan a ocupar el poder.- Dejó en claro el mensaje de muerte que pesaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor.

Genji hizo una pausa, dejó de beber el Whisky con hielo, lo depositó sobre una pequeña mesada y de ahí lo encaró.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme en simples palabras, Hanzo?.- Preguntó, mientras que su relación de hermanos se iba congelando hasta quedar convertida en una gruesa capa de hielo impenetrable.

\- Tú sabes bien lo que debes elegir, ¿queda claro o tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que lo entiendas?.- Sentenció el el muchacho seriamente y de ahí se fue retirando del lugar y Genji hizo lo mismo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!.

\- ¡Púdrete!.- Le gritó el menor y cerró la puerta de un portazo muy fuerte, el cual retumbó por todo el pasillo del "Castillo Shimada", llevando a que Hanzo diera una profundo suspiro y tomara la copa que se había servido Genji, dándole un trago pero le dio asco aquel sabor, tirando el mismo y de ahí abría la estantería.

Fue hasta el bar que tenían en el living y sacó una botella de sake, con el cual se sirvió en el mismo vaso.

* * *

La relación entre ambos hermanos se fue enfriando y escalando hasta un punto donde no había regreso. Parecía el estallido de una guerra, un enfrentamiento entre ambos que podría marcar en la victoria de uno solo. Hanzo ya no asistía a las charlas y reuniones entre las familias aliadas al "Clan" y Genji permanecía mucho más tiempo alejado del "Castillo" y de sus responsabilidades.

Pronto, todo el logro que había cosechado Sojiro a lo largo de los años, terminó por desaparecer casi por completo: Los rivales, tanto de otras familias que no pertenecían al "Clan", en el ámbito local como por los Italianos, les fueron quitando, poco a poco, sus "Plazas Comerciales", el tráfico de armas iba deteniéndose y una gran cantidad de las mismas no se podían vender, mientras que el dinero, poco a poco, se iba escapando hacia otros proveedores.

El número de atentados con coches-bomba aumentó drásticamente y varios "Señores del Crimen" cayeron víctimas de estos ataques perpetrados por los Italianos, sobre todo por sus "Escuadrones de la Muerte", los cuales patrullaban por las calles de Hanamura, en busca de sus objetivos y los asesinaban a tiros desde sus coches, para después escapar y sin ser detenidos.

Cada día que pasaba era una derrota aún más grande para los Shimada, Hanzo y Genji no parecían encontrar una solución a su latente odio que había crecido aquella noche y fue entonces que el propio "Consejo del Clan" tomó cartas en el asunto, encarando al peli negro mayor, el cual fue confrontado por todos los presentes que estaban en la Sala de Reuniones. Los miró uno por uno, Akiko y Fujikawa se encontraban entre los presentes, mirándolo con decepción y frialdad, iguales a un iceberg con sus afiladas puntas listas para hundir a cualquier navío que cruzara por allí.

\- Has llegado demasiado lejos, Hanzo, ¡el honor de los Shimada está por el suelo!.- Dijo Fujikawa con furia en su voz, antes parecía tranquilo, sereno, pero terminó por estallar en rabia al enterarse del fracaso y debilidad que expresaba el hermano mayor, el cual no dijo nada.

\- ¡Están matando a nuestros hombres y mujeres allí afuera, nos están conquistando nuestros territorios. Pronto no quedará nada para los "Shimada", si prefieres aplicarle la "Ley del Hielo" a Genji, está bien pero no nos arrastres a nosotros.- Señaló Akiko, quien estaba desesperada por todas las derrotas ocurridas en los frentes.

\- ¡Señores, si Shimada Hanzo no piensa hacer nada, entonces propongo que el "Consejo" y los "Señores del Crimen" establezcamos una regencia por nuestra cuenta!.- Pidió uno de los Aliados y eso llevó a que Hanzo se levantara y los encarara.

\- ¿Acaso han perdido el juicio? ¡¿Una regencia?! ¡USTEDES DEPENDÍAN DE MI PADRE TODO EL TIEMPO, NO PODÍAN NI AGARRAR UN VASO DE SAKE PORQUE NECESITABAN SU PERMISO Y AHORA QUIEREN SER LIBRES! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS, TODOS USTEDES, PERO SE ACABÓ, HAN COLMADO MI PACIENCIA: TOMARÉ YO MISMO AL TORO POR LAS ASTAS! ¡YO, HANZO SHIMADA, ME HARÉ CARGO DE TOMAR EL CASTIGO CORRESPONDIENTE PARA GENJI!.- Finalizó y su voz parecía un rayo que rasgaba el aire.

Pronto, todos en la Sala se quedaron mudos ante la decisión que el hijo mayor de Sojiro había tomado al respecto.

* * *

Genji Shimada tenía las horas contadas, pero él parecía despreocupado, otro día de fiestas, mujeres y bebidas, volviendo a casa y esperaba poder disfrutar de la próxima "reunión social" con sus amigos, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, cuando entró a su hogar, notó varias cosas, dos que eran las más importantes:

1) El "Cuerpo de Seguridad" con el que contaban para vigilar todo el "Castillo" se hallaba reducido.

2) Las luces del Salón Principal estaban apagadas y eso llamó su atención.

Decidió tomar una katana que se hallaba sobre la pared, recostada sobre la misma pero el frío y afilado acero de otra misma arma blanca detuvo sus manos, deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel hasta casi provocar una herida sangrante. Genji se volteó y vio que las luces se habían encendido: Hanzo estaba allí, armado con la katana de su padre, a pocos centímetros del cuello de su hermano menor.

\- Más te vale que esta sea una broma, Hanzo.- Dijo el chico con seriedad, pero su hermano mayor no dijo nada, permaneció en su posición un buen rato, observándolo detenidamente. Luego de eso, bajó el arma que apuntaba hacia el otro chico.

\- Mira en lo que nos has convertido, eres una vergüenza, una deshonra, ¡no mereces llevar el apellido de nuestra familia!.- Le recriminó el peli negro a Genji, apuntándole con su mano izquierda, lleno de bronca e indignación.- ¡Eres débil, yo creía que podrías tomar el poder que papa te había legado, pero le fallaste, ensuciaste la memoria de nuestro padre!.

Genji no parecía temerle a esas palabras sobre el honor y la responsabilidad. Él era el "Don Juan de Hanamura", las chicas se morían por él y sus novios lo detestaban, se había echo de amigos y enemigos, pero ahora, todo lo que él tenía estaba puesto en juego, bajo una "apuesta" de la que solo uno de los dos ganaría. Se retiró unos centímetros, pero siempre manteniendo la mirada enfocada en la katana que yacía allí, bajo un pedestal con forma de Dragón Verde, mientras que el de Hanzo era de color azul. Movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, tranquilo y sereno.

\- ¿Así que yo soy la deshonra de todo este puto "Clan"? ¿No es así, hermano?.- Preguntó, fresco, hacia Hanzo, el cual no iba a caer en su trampa.

\- No me vengas con tonterías, con esos cuentos de que la culpa es mía, ¡tú tenías que hacerte cargo del "Clan", no yo!.- Bramó el joven peli negro y de ahí fue aumentando más el punto de ebullición entre ambos hermanos.

\- ¡Tú eras un incompetente, pero tenías la sangre para dirigir a la Organización de papa, no yo, ¿para qué quiero el poder?!.- Cuestionó Genji seriamente.

\- ¡Miserable hijo de puta, jamás insultes la memoria de papa. Juro que te arrancaré la cabeza y le daré tu cuerpo a los buitres! ¡No tienes honor en tu sangre, eres malagradecido, tú siempre recibiste todo en bandeja, siempre y ¿así le agradeces a la familia?!.- Hanzo estalló en rabia, tomó una posición de batalla, alzando la katana en el aire y de ahí Genji se vio obligado a pelear.

\- Parece que te has enfurecido por la verdad, je, bueno, entonces si este es el tan "temido castigo para los traidores", ¡adelante, lo acepto!.- Finalizó el chico de cabello negro, agarró la katana del Dragón Verde y ambos hermanos empezaron una feroz batalla sangrienta.

Pronto, el "Castillo Shimada" comenzó a sentir el sonido del acero golpeando el uno contra el otro bajo la noche pacífica.

* * *

**Y aquí termina esta tercera parte, en suspenso y con una feroz batalla entre hermanos, ¿quién ganará? ¿volveremos a ver a Mercy?. Todo a su debido tiempo y sumado de que quedan, únicamente, dos capítulos para que termine este mini-fic. Una vez terminada esta historia, nombraré las siguientes que vendrán para lo que queda de este año 2019.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood. Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense y buen inicio de Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El Ángel entre las llamas**

La Batalla del Castillo Shimada había comenzado, ambos hermanos chocaron sus katanas, el filo de los Dragones que ambos portaban se hacía sentir con fuerza, mientras que el chirrido del acero estremecía a todo el lugar, provocando que los dos hicieran chirriar sus dientes por ese sonido tan desagradable. Genji corrió, aprovechando que no le afectó mucho eso y pegó un salto, tirando la mesa, listo para asestar un golpe contra Hanzo, pero éste se defendió, cubriéndose con su katana y de ahí le dio un puñetazo contra el estómago, llevando a que se le escapara parte del aire y se agarrara con fuerza aquella parte, sintiendo como su cuerpo se ponía débil. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Hanzo corrió hasta su hermano y lo pateó con fuerza, nuevamente, justo contra el pecho, escuchándose un feroz crujido de una de las costillas, la cual se hacía añicos dentro de Genji, haciéndole caer y tosiendo sangre.

\- ¡Agh, maldito hijo de puta!.- Bramó el Playboy y cuando veía a su hermano mayor ir de nuevo al ataque, éste alzó su katana y con un rápido movimiento lo hirió por debajo del párpado de su ojo derecho, dejándole una cicatriz sangrante. La misma caía a la alfombra y la empapaba, pero no eso no le importó al peli negro, volvió a la carga, parecía un toro enfurecido que iba contra su matador, no lo iba a dejar vivir, a menos de que Genji recapacitara.

\- ¡¿Yo soy el hijo de puta?! ¡Mírate tú cómo nos has dejado! ¡Eres una deshonra para esta familia, perdimos ante nuestros rivales, los Italianos de Liberty City y otras bandas nos han quitado muchos territorios de suma importancia, nuestro Capital se vino abajo mientras que tú te ibas a las fiestas con tus amigos!.- Bramó Hanzo, liberando toda esa presión que acumulaba por meses, pareciendo una olla a presión que saltaba por los aires.

Genji no dijo nada, era su forma de divertirse, gozar el rato. Se levantó del suelo, a pesar del dolor y cargó contra su hermano mayor, nuevamente, el cual se defendió, provocando un feroz chirrido metálico por todo el salón.

\- ¡Solamente tenías que asumir el mando del "Clan", eso era lo que papa había dejado para ti, no era mío!.- Exclamó, apuntándole con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, con bronca y eso llevó a que Genji apretara los dientes.

\- ¡¿"Mi puesto"?! ¡¿Eso es lo que dices tú verdaderamente o lo que ansiabas tener desde hace mucho, Hanzo?!.- Redobló el peli negro corto sus agravios, pero el otro no lo escuchó.

\- ¡No me vengas con tonterías!.- Bramó Hanzo y chocaron con fuerza.

En medio del combate, Genji llegó a herir con severos cortes a su hermano mayor, la sangre de ambos caía por toda la zona, empapando las paredes y el suelo alfombrado y en uno de esos encuentros, el muchacho fue capaz de partir la katana de su hermano mayor al medio, regando sus restos por el salón y de ahí el otro corrió hacia donde estaba su arco y flechas.

\- ¡Más te vale rendirte, oíste?!.- Le amenazó el peli negro largo al otro, pero éste no le iba a temer.

Viendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, Hanzo tomó una de sus flechas, la atinó sobre el arco y disparó contra su hermano, el cual iba corriendo con todo pero la esquivó en unos escasos segundos, quedando impactada contra uno de los muros del Ala Este del "Castillo".

\- ¡Cobarde!.- Gritó Genji con rabia y volvió al ataque, pero el otro lo superaba en fuerza y movimientos, respondiendo a los golpes de su katana con las flechas, en donde llegó a atinar, dándole justo en el hombro pero eso, a pesar del dolor, no le importó al muchacho.- ¡¿Acaso piensas matarme, "Hermano?"!.- Preguntó, desafiante, pero el otro no dijo nada, se quedó helado al oír esa palabra.

No, no podía cometer un acto tan horrendo, compartían la misma sangre, un fraticidio dejaría una mancha imborrable sobre los Shimada, su honor sería puesto bajo tela de juicio, ¿acaso no había otra solución? ¿era solo esa? ¿Matarse entre ellos?. No tuvo tiempo de hallar una respuesta, ya que la katana de Genji cortó la camisa oriental de Hanzo, dejándole un profundo corte en su espalda, haciéndole gritar como nunca.

\- ¡Todo lo que quería era disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad con mis amigos, no estar sentado y morir como papa, a tan temprana edad y sin gozar de la vida! ¡Solo eso deseaba, tenía otra forma de liderar a esta familia, incluso a ti pensaba cederte el puesto, pero no me escuchas, siempre vas como la marioneta de los "Señores del Crimen"! ¡Eso es lo que eres, hermano, una maldita marioneta, incluso si te dijeran que tienes "honor", en realidad no llevarías nada del mismo en tus venas, solo cargas con mentiras y manipulación!.- Dijo con toda la verdad el muchacho fiestero y eso tuvo que esperar a su respuesta del otro.

¿Qué era lo que sentía Hanzo en su interior?. Por un momento era la paz, pero, de golpe, todo se quebró cuando oyó ese "crack", aquel "vidrio" que estallaba y mandaba a volar sus restos de cristal por todas partes, diseminadas por todo el "piso" y luego un fuerte calor que le invadía todo su cuerpo y mente, igual que un volcán al hacer erupción. Genji permanecía allí, impasible, delante de la chimenea que mantenía caliente el salón del "Castillo", sin embargo, en esos momentos, el peli negro mayor alzó un grito que desgarró el aire y tomó uno de los leños que estaba en llamas, sin importarle el fuego, lo arrojó contra su hermano, pero éste lo esquivó y dio contra el bar y las vitrinas con todas las bebidas, las cuales comenzaron a estallar y arder por el contacto con dicho elemento.

Furia, esa era la palabra para describir el momento culminante entre ambos hermanos, Hanzo dejó su arco y flechas y tomó los restos de su katana y miró a Genji con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar el honor del padre que los cuidó a ambos?.

\- Oírte decir eso de papa, Genji, causas que quiera vomitar. Eres una vergüenza, incluso mama se sentiría avergonzada de ti. Que nuestros ancestros te perdonen a ti y a mí por lo que voy a hacer.- Advirtió el joven con frialdad, mientras que el otro lo esperaba, alzando su katana y listo para pelear una vez.

\- Aquí te espero, "Hermano".- Se burló el peli negro corto y fue entonces que los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas una vez más. El chirrido metálico rasgó el aire, lo rebanaba como una cuchilla afilada, mientras que el fuego iba extendiéndose por toda el salón, emitiendo unas densas columnas de humo negro y gris, los cuales salían por las ventanas que fueron destruidas por el combate y bajaba por las escaleras hacia los cuartos de los guardaespaldas, los cuales fueron corriendo para ver qué estaba pasando, pero no pudieron acceder, ya que el incendio había aumentado más su proporción al consumir una gran cantidad de elementos "combustibles".

* * *

Una noche tranquila era lo que Mercy estaba teniendo en su turno de guardia en el Hospital de Hanamura, no habían llegado muchos pacientes y decidió aprovechar su tiempo para leer uno de sus libros, sin embargo, aún recordaba a ese muchacho de cabellos negros y cortos, esa sonrisa y caballerosidad, a pesar de haber salido borracho de ese Club, solo fueron unos segundos de encuentro y luego todo quedó en la nada.

Un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, mientras que se enfocaba en su lectura y se imaginaba que ella era la protagonista de la historia junto al misterioso muchacho. Sin embargo, en sos momentos, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la zona del Centro de Hanamura, Mercy se levantó de su asiento y escuchó los pasos apresurados de un Ómnico que llegaba y abría las puertas con rapidez.

\- ¡Doctora Ziegler, venga, de prisa!.- Pidió el Ser de Inteligencia Artificial a la suiza.- ¡La necesitan, hay un incendio al Norte, en el "Castillo Shimada"!.- Informó con desesperación y por el tono de voz del Ómnico, Angela tuvo que hacerle caso y salir corriendo con él hacia la ambulancia que los esperaba afuera.

Las sirenas del Cuerpo de Bomberos fueron los primeros en movilizarse hacia el lugar junto a la Policía y los Médicos, acompañados por Angela. Dos cosas le invadían su cabeza, "Castillo Shimada" y cuál había sido la causa de todo esto, pero lo que no sabía era que su camino iba a converger con los otros. Ella sentía miedo, temor de que más aterrador pudiera estar llevándose a cabo en ese lugar y fue entonces que, tras una llamada del "Primer Batallón" de los Bomberos de Hanamura que anunciaron que las llamas empezaron a extenderse a otras partes de la mansión, fue entonces que Mercy pidió que aceleraran el paso y así llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

El fuego había cubierto todo bajo su "manto", ese resplandor amarillo huevo o anaranjado se movía con gran rapidez, consumiendo todo a su paso, apoderándose de lo que encontraba y de ahí se veía como los muebles eran pasto de las llamas. Mientras que todo eso sucedía, Genji y Hanzo seguían combatiendo, ambos hermanos estaban sumamente heridos, en especial el menor, cuyas ropas habían sido desgarradas por los afilados restos de la katana de su hermano mayor y que ahora estaba intentando recuperar el aliento debido a la presencia elevada de Monóxido de Carbono.

El humo entraba por sus fosas nasales, envenenando el aire de su sangre, impidiéndole concentrarse pero aún así siguió peleando. Se lanzó contra Genji una vez más, sin embargo, fue el joven peli corto negro quien lo detuvo, de golpe y tirándolo contra la mesa de café, la cual estalló en miles de pedazos y de ahí quedaron regados los cristales por todas partes antes de consumirse entre las llamas.

\- Te seré sincero, Hanzo: Te creí que eras el más fuerte y hasta te admiraba, pero ahora, con verte a los ojos, solo a una rata, una porquería que no es mi hermano, sino un infeliz que siempre ansío por el poder. ¿Querías matarme?. Pues has fallado y si eso sucediera conmigo, jamás voy a morir. Tú has condenado a esta familia solito.- Sostuvo Genji, apuntándole con su katana al pecho y eso hizo enfurecer al otro, el cual agarró los restos de la suya y pegó un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el hermano mayor y de ahí golpeó al otro en el rostro, tirándolo bajo el techo de la planta alta, el cual crujía por las llamas y el fuego.

\- ¡MISERABLE!.- Exclamó Genji y cuando iba a atacar, no pudo ver a su hermano, ya que éste había "desaparecido" entre el humo y de golpe sintió una feroz punzada contra su estómago.

Ahogó un grito, la sangre comenzaba a salir por aquella herida y por su boca, formando un hilo rojo y espeso. Cayó al piso, su katana golpeó al mismo con un agudo sonido y de ahí se agarró aquella región de su cuerpo, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo iban abandonando de a poco, mientras que un charco de sangre iba cubriendo su posición junto al techo que iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Su hermano lo miró con frialdad, su misión había terminado.

\- H...Hermano...ayúdame...por favor...- Pidió Genji a Hanzo, pero éste no lo hizo.

Finalmente terminó por colapsar el techo, restos de madera y loza caían en llamas alrededor de Genji, quien extendía su mano, pidiendo ayuda, que lo sacara de ese lugar su hermano, pero éste tomó los restos de su katana, el arco y el carcaj con las flechas para partir de allí.

\- Debiste haber cumplido con tu misión, Genji. Tú ya estás muerto, mi hermano ya no existe y con ello, tu Futuro también.- Sentenció Hanzo con ese tono helado y serio, alejándose del lugar.

\- ¡HANZO, ESPERA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡VUELVE, HERMANO, POR FAVOR!.- Gritaba el joven con desesperación, pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, el otro se había ido de allí, dejándolo morir en el incendio.- ¡HANZO!.- Su último grito quedó ahogado por el derrumbe del techo en llamas, que lo sepultó sin darle posibilidades de escapar.

* * *

Pronto, afuera, los Bomberos habían comenzado a extinguir las llamas, mientras que los "Agentes" de los Shimada salían, algunos con principios de intoxicación por el humo de los incendios, mientras que Mercy estaba atendiendo a uno de ellos, vio que otro de los mismos estaba haciendo un conteo y descubrió que faltaba alguien.

\- ¡Señor Hanzo, ¿dónde está su hermano, Genji?!.- Preguntó el hombre de la libreta.

\- Genji, mi hermano menor, está muerto, Hirano.- Respondió el peli negro largo con frialdad y de ahí se fue del lugar, en medio de la noche trágica, sin importarle la vida del joven que yacía bajo los escombros.

Al oír eso, el corazón de Angela se congeló. ¿Sería verdad?. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el miedo y la angustia que le invadía, así que corrió hacia donde estaban los Bomberos y comenzaron a buscar supervivientes entre las llamas, a pesar de que habían salido todos los "Agentes", aún podía quedar allí atrapado entre los escombros.

\- ¡No se rindan, de prisa, nos necesitan! ¡Hola, ¿alguien me escucha?!.- Animaba la rubia suiza a aquellos miembros y de ahí llamaba, a todo pulmón, por cada tramo que pasaban del "Castillo" destruido.

* * *

\- _¡Hola! ¿Alguien puede escucharme?!.- _Se hizo eco, de entre los escombros, la voz de aquella rubia y que alguien que yacía allí, la había oído.

* * *

**Y aquí llegamos a este capítulo: La pelea entre Hanzo y Genji ha dejado secuelas, una mancha imborrable y en el capítulo que viene veremos qué pasará con el hermano menor de los Shimada y lo mismo con el otro y el "Clan".**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Buen inicio de Miércoles para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Solo queda el que viene más el epílogo y listo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¿Hombre o Máquina?**

Ves tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos, parece una película, una serie de aventuras que has tenido todo eso tiempo y ahora estas a punto de pasar a mejor vida. Todo esto concordaba con Genji. El joven de cabellos negros yacía bajo una montaña de escombros, fuego y humo, los cuales iban en aumento. No podía moverse, una enorme loza había caído encima suyo y aplastaba su pecho y piernas, mientras que su sangre se expandía por todas partes. Quería respirar, pero el aire estaba contaminado por Monóxido de Carbono, ese letal "veneno" que lleva a la muerte misma a cualquier persona atrapada.

\- A...A...¡Ayuda, por favor...estoy aquí!.- Pedía a gritos, pero nadie podía oírlo, en medio de todo el caos desatado sobre el "Castillo", sus ruegos no eran oídos y fue entonces que se quedó sin fuerzas, sin energía para continuar y terminó por desplomarse contra el piso, viendo y reviviendo las escenas en las que había sido participe y protagonista.

Recordaba el día del velorio de su padre y la unión con Hanzo, su hermano mayor, ahora éste lo había condenado a morir de la peor manera. No podía moverse, cada vez caían más escombros, el fuego que aumentaba su potencia y solo podía pensar en las cosas que había hecho mal.

\- _"Hanzo...Hermano...¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto, maldito hijo de puta?!. ¡Éramos hermanos, compartíamos la misma sangre! ¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?!".- _Se preguntaba y en ese momento comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose débil, agotado, sin poder hacer nada que lo sacara de ese "Infierno" y de ahí cayó extenuado y mirando hacia arriba, esperando que el fuego lo consumiera.

* * *

Mercy continuaba con la búsqueda de supervivientes, acompañada por varios Bomberos y Ómnicos, la joven suiza revisaba cada parte de los escombros pero solo encontraban ruinas y nada más que eso.

\- ¡No se detengan, continúen con la búsqueda!.- Pidió la rubia, mientras que los demás la obedecían.

Reanudaron la búsqueda, la muchacha estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso era por ese joven de cabellos cortos y negros?. Podía ser la causa, ya que había revisado sus listas y no encontró a ninguna persona que fuera el que conoció esa noche, hace unas semanas atrás y ahora era presa del pánico. Cuando estuvo por darse por vencida, oyó el sonido de unas piedras humeantes que se deslizaron cuesta abajo y eso le dio, aunque fuera de un 1%, pequeña, mínima, la suiza salió corriendo hacia allí.

\- ¡Doctora Ziegler, espera, por favor!.- Pidió su asistente, un Ómnico que llevaba un casco de rescate junto a un equipo de protección.

\- Hay un sobreviviente, hay que sacarlo.- Respondió ella a aquel pedido, pero el otro la tomó de las manos.

\- Doctora, espere, no sabemos si allí hay cables eléctricos que se han cortado o alguna fuga de gas. Debe ser cuidadosa, deje que mis compañeros y yo podamos averiguar si no hay peligro.- Pidió el Ómnico, pero el rostro de Angela expresaba temor, angustia, ¿y si no llegaban a tiempo?. Aquella persona atrapada podía estar a punto de morir, hallarse en sus últimos minutos de vida y eso la dejaría "marcada" para siempre. El Ómnico llamó a sus compañeros y éstos empezaron a excavar, a remover los escombros y pudieron formar un camino para que la doctora y el Ser de IA pudieran avanzar por esos estrechos "senderos" y así buscar al sobreviviente.

* * *

\- _¡Hola, ¿alguien puede oírme?!.- _Escuchaba aquella voz, ¿la conocía?. Un extraño sentimiento se había gestado en su interior al ver y sentir cómo se iba despertando y con las pocas fuerzas que había podido reunir, tiraba aquellos restos para llamar la atención de esa persona.

De golpe, todo el "páramo" se inundó de una poderosa luz dorada, una que parecía ser emitida por el mismo Sol, como si los Ángeles hubieran llegado para salvarlo y en ese momento extendió su mano hacia donde podía ver una misteriosa figura femenina y resplandeciente, acompañada por un Ómnico. La ayuda había llegado.

Tenía la visión borrosa, no la podía distinguir, pero esa voz suya recordaba haberla oído esa noche cuando salía del Club con sus amigos para volver a casa. Oía los escombros ser removidos, el polvo que levantaban un par que caían cerca y aquel brillo, pero ¿quién podía ser? ¿acaso era una experiencia cercana a la Muerte?. No, no lo era, podía oír esa voz, la cual resultaba cálida, dulce, acogedora, como si pudiera ser mecido por las olas del mar pero nunca le harían daño.

Enseguida fue creciendo aquella "Luz Dorada", los ojos de Genji se cerraron un poco, mientras que una figura femenina se acercaba hacia él, arrodillándose y tomando la cabeza del joven, recostándola contra sus piernas y acariciando su rostro, mientras que unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, humedeciendo al muchacho, quien pudo verla, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos, a la persona que estaba a su lado.

\- Doctora Ziegler, vamos a empezar a remover los escombros de él, pero lo haremos con cuidado, este sitio es una trampa mortal.- Le informó uno de los Bomberos y comenzaron con la labor de rescate.

El joven peli negro corto quería hablar, pero apenas lanzaba unas palabras que se perdían en el camino, "evaporándose", extendiendo sus manos, temblorosas, débiles, no podía hacer nada al respecto. De golpe, solo pudo sentir el cálido abrazo de Mercy, la cual no lo soltaría por nada en el Mundo.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo, te sacaremos de aquí.- Juró ella y de ahí, Genji sintió que estaba en los brazos de un Ángel y perdió la consciencia.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos segundos, minutos, horas?. No lo sabía, sin embargo, después de ser sacado de entre los escombros, Genji fue llevado a un hospital, en donde quedó internado en terapia intensiva y conectado a un respirador artificial, el cual lo mantenía con vida, mientras que Angela Ziegler era la persona a cargo de vigilarlo y que no le pasara nada, sin embargo, muchos en el hospital no pensaban lo mismo que ella, de que podría sobrevivir. Muchos daban esta batalla por perdida y entre ellos estaba Winston, aquel simio científico había pasado para ver el estado de Genji y al leer el "Reporte Médico", éste tomó una expresión seria en su rostro y un largo respiro que se extendió por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos.

Al salir de la habitación donde estaba Genji, éste se dirigió hacia la rubia suiza.

\- ¿Aún crees que va a poder salvarse, Angela?.- Preguntó seriamente el simio, quien sujetaba el reporte entre sus manos.- "_Quemaduras en el 50% de su cuerpo, 7 costillas rotas, sus pulmones quedaron dañados por el Monóxido de Carbono y presenta una feroz herida de arma blanca en el estómago".- _Leyó aquel informe y no quería darle malas vibras a la rubia, ésta no pensaba dejarlo morir.

Mercy era alguien que ya había visto mucho sufrimiento, muerte, destrucción a su paso con la "Crisis Ómnica", no iba a permitir que aquellos "Fantasmas" le ganarán, iba a hacer todo lo posible, haría un "Milagro" en salvar a Genji, aún si tuviera que tomar las medidas más extremas.

\- Angela, debes entender que esto puede llegar a afectar todo lo que has conseguido. No dejes que te lleve hacia el otro extremo.- Pidió el simio, tomándole las manos a la joven suiza, quien estaba callada por la decisión que había tomado.

Ella había ordenado realizar toda una reconstrucción de las partes físicas de Genji que habían resultado dañadas por el fuego. Para Winston, aquella decisión era un suicidio y había viajado hasta Hanamura para convencerla, sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a todo. Reconocía que podía haber fallas, como en toda cirugía, pero no iba a dejarlo morir. En ese momento, ella tomó una postura diferente a la de su compañero en "Overwatch" y lo miró de frente.

\- Winston, dime una cosa: Si no hubiéramos traído a Jesse McCree al equipo, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado con él?.- Lanzó ella su pregunta.

\- Angela.- El simio se quedó en silencio, no estaba haciendo una al azar, sino con lógica.- Bueno, McCree hubiera pasado una larga condena en la cárcel por sus delitos y lo hubieran matado en cualquiera de ellas.- Respondió.- Pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar?.

\- Disculpen si los interrumpo. Doctora Ziegler, ya está el equipo que pidió.- Le informó su Asistente Ómnico a ella y ésta asintió, apoyando su mano en los hombros del Ser de IA y éste partió al instante.

\- Que se preparen. Muchas gracias, Asistente T04.- Agradeció ella y de ahí partió con las instrucciones, dejando a ambos solos.- Winston, sé que esto va contra toda la Medicina, pero no pienso dejarlo morir ni tampoco que quede en coma, imagínate lo que harían con él. No tiene a nadie, lo perdió todo.- Advirtió ella seriamente.

Winston tomó un respiro, miró nuevamente a Genji en la cama y de ahí cerró los ojos.

\- He...Hemos intentado en contactar con alguien de su familia, pero parece que no lo quieren ni cerca. Su hermano mayor, Hanzo, desapareció tras el incendio y parece que todo el "Consejo de los Señores del Crimen" han puesto precio a su cabeza por si vive.- Informó el científico, acomodándose sus lentes, para después pasar su lengua por sus labios un instante, humedeciendo los mismos.- Está bien, Angela, es tu decisión y la respetaré, pero ten cuidado, ¿sí?.- Pidió, dándole autorización a la suiza para que comenzaran con aquella recuperación.

\- Gracias, Winston. No te decepcionaré.- Juró la rubia, estrechando su mano y el simio la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Mucha suerte y si pasa algo, lo que sea, me avisas. Yo estaré aquí en Hanamura junto a Morrison y Reyes.- Finalizó y de ahí salió del hospital, esperando que todo saliera bien en el plan de Mercy.

Angela quedó sola, cerró los ojos y de ahí tomó asiento, esperando a que la llamaran para la operación.

\- _"¿Qué será lo que vendrá después? ¿Cómo se va a considerar? ¿Un Hombre o una Máquina?. Lo que temo es, no el daño físico, sino su lado espiritual, no sabrá reconocerse así mismo. Solo espero que las chances sean bajas".- _Pidió Angela, con las manos apoyadas sobre el mentón, mientras que salía su Asistente, informándole que todo estaba listo.

Acto seguido, ella se levantó y partió para la sala de operaciones.

No importaba lo que sucediera, Angela lo salvaría, sin importar el precio a pagar.

* * *

**Y a partir de este capítulo, el cual pido disculpas si es algo corto, se inicia la cuenta regresiva para el epílogo de esta mini-historia. Les aviso que el epílogo será más largo porque quiero desarrollar la cirugía que transformará a Genji en lo que es hoy en día y sus dudas espirituales acerca de si es un Hombre o una Máquina. Todo esto se verá desarrollado en el capítulo final, así que a prepararse para ello.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood por los reviews y me alegra de que te haya gustado esta historia. A prepararse, amigo, que el epílogo va a tener de todo, incluso un reencuentro de hermanos, tal y como ocurre en la "película" sobre Hanzo y Genji llamado "Dragones". **

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Cuídense, buen Viernes y también les deseo un buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo:**

¿Qué estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos, sus ojos se abrían, despacio, la vista nublada, como si fuera una "niebla", otra vez ese dolor suyo en el abdomen, ¿acaso estaba soñando?. Miró a su alrededor, todo seguía opacado, no sabía en dónde estaba, pero, ¿y eso? ¿qué era esa extraña "Luz Dorada" que emergía por la habitación?. Estaba cubriendo todo como si fueran los rayos del Sol, no sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto, pero Genji quería saberlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a sus "órdenes", estaba "atado" a la cama, sin poder moverse del todo y con el cuerpo inmovilizado, solo le quedaba saber el motivo de por qué se hallaba allí.

De golpe escuchó que la puerta se abría, apenas podía notar el color de las batas de aquellas personas: Eran médicos, pero ¿qué estaban haciendo allí?. Pronto, su "Mundo" comenzó a moverse y oía sus voces, lejanas, confundibles, era extraño, pero se vio envuelto en otra habitación, en donde lo recostaban en una mesa y le ponían un nuevo respirador artificial y con ello caía bajo un profundo sueño.

* * *

Todo lo que estaba viendo era real: Genji había sido llevado hacia la sala de operaciones, dando por comenzada la cirugía para reconstruir su cuerpo dañado por el fuego. Angela Ziegler estaba a cargo de la misma, pero no podía darse por vencida, aunque llevara su tiempo, la agotara, ella había hecho un "Juramento" de que salvaría las vidas de todas las personas, sin importar las consecuencias o procedencia de las mismas.

\- Estamos listos, Doctora Ziegler.- Informó su Asistente Ómnico.

\- Perfecto, que comience la cirugía.- Pidió ella, colocándose su cubre-boca y de ahí daban por iniciado el "operativo".

Una cirugía de ese "calibre" iba a llevar sus horas, no lo sabían, tal vez duraría hasta más de 24 horas, con turnos dobles, ya que los primeros médicos se agotarían con el correr del tiempo, cosa que llevó a Angela a tomar esa decisión. Aún recorría, por su cabeza, las palabras de Winston sobre el riesgo que significaba una cosa como esas. Sabían bien que el riesgo en el que se estaba exponiendo, pero a la suiza no le importaba, lo iba a salvar, sin importar las consecuencias.

Todo estaba puesto sobre la mesa, la decisión estaba tomada.

La operación llevó su tiempo, más de 24 horas para ser exactos, con turnos dobles y descansos para el personal que se hallaba agotado tras estar reconstruyendo las partes del cuerpo de Genji dañadas por el fuego, monitorear su ritmo cardíaco y asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna pérdida importante sangre, ya que el mínimo error en la operación, podría llevar a consecuencias severas. Angela secaba el sudor de su frente y su Asistente Ómnico le pasaba más instrumentos, uniendo todas esas partes cibernéticas al joven.

Pronto, la operación terminó y por fin pudieron darse un merecido descanso tras una larga jornada laboral. El personal fue dejando la sala de operaciones, quedando Angela junto a su Asistente en el lugar, para después trasladar a Genji hacia una sala común.

* * *

Por la mente del muchacho podían ver esos colores dorados, era tan parecido al Amanecer, cuando el Sol sale e ilumina todo a su paso, mientras que la noche es dejada atrás y con ello arribaba un nuevo día. Aún permanecía conectado al respirador artificial y su ritmo era normal, sumado de que fueron dejando la zona de peligro y ahora esperaban al despertar del joven japonés.

Después de la operación, unas 36 horas para ser exactos, Genji comenzó a emitir los primeros movimientos como "respuesta", moviendo sus dedos de la mano derecha y abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con aquella muchacha rubia, la cual le tenía las manos tomadas con fuerza.

\- Genji, Genji, ¿puedes oírme?.- Preguntó con esa voz dulce y tranquila al peli negro, el cual abrió los ojos, todo estaba nítido, una buena vista, pero ¿qué era lo que tenía en su pecho, parecía una extraña "placa" de metal y brillaba bajo un intenso verde esmeralda.- Tranquilo, ¿sí?. Con calma.- Pidió la joven suiza, tomando aún sus manos, mientras que el otro no salía de lo que parecía ser una "Pesadilla a la Luz Día".

\- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué es esto...? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- Se preguntaba con temor, angustia, una muy fuerte presión que ejercía sobre su pecho, aplastándolo como si fuera una aplanadora contra una lata de gaseosa y su presión bajaba con fuerza.- ¡¿Qué me pasó?!.- Exclamó, lanzando un grito desgarrador, mientras que Mercy sentía como las lágrimas humedecían su rostro, bajando a toda velocidad y de ahí lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo las de Genji contra su bata blanca.

* * *

Es difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, para Genji, su despertar fue más bien entrar en otra pesadilla, de la cual no podía salir, su cuerpo había sido salvado pero las partes dañadas por el fuego quedaron reemplazadas por el acero, el titanio, toda una protección que le dio una nueva vida, pero eso lo llevó a una profunda depresión, a plantearse quién era realmente y, a pesar de la ayuda de Angela, el joven solo sentía una profunda tristeza que lo azotaba con fuerza.

El joven dejando la cama y su alta llegaría, pero ¿qué pasaría después? ¿cómo seguiría su vida?. La suiza le tomaba de las manos, intentando darle fuerzas, pero solo podía sentir era una profunda depresión, un vacío que lo arrastraba hacia la caída absoluta.

\- Tú sigues siendo una persona, Genji. No eres una máquina, solo tienes que seguir viviendo.- Le animaba ella con su voz, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no soy más una persona, un civil de carne y hueso, pero tampoco soy una máquina. No entiendo qué es lo que soy ahora, en lo que me convertí. Debí haber muerto bajo las llamas de la pelea. Hanzo estaba en lo cierto, yo soy una deshonra para los Shimada.- Se lamentaba el japonés con un aire de pesimismo.- He manchado todo lo que mi familia había cosechado, todo por mi avaricia y caprichos, todos los logros conseguidos por mi padre se esfumaron y ahora...ya no soy nada, solo basura para ser desechada.

\- Genji.- Dijo Mercy, acercándose hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué será de mí, Doctora Ziegler? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?.- Quería saber el joven, mientras que se quedaba la habitación en silencio.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días, Genji seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero un día, mientras que se hallaba en los jardines del Hospital de Hanamura, el joven cyborg tuvo un encuentro con alguien que había llegado para dar una charla sobre la paz interior y el camino que muchos habían perdido hacía tiempo atrás por los diversos conflictos y diferencias que habían marcado a la sociedad, en especial tras la "Crisis Ómnica". Allí, levitando en el aire, un Ómnico con atuendos de Monje Budista pudo percibir la carga negativa que el japonés irradiaba y se le acercó hacia él, extendiendo su mano.

\- Difícil, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el Ómnico con tranquilidad en su voz, mientras que el muchacho se giraba para verlo.

No respondió, solamente dejó su mirada clavada en esa Ser de IA, el cual bajó sus brazos y los volvió a poner en posición de meditación.

\- Los caminos no son sencillos, están plagados de obstáculos que debemos superar.- Continuó hablando el Ómnico.

\- No merezco ni siquiera un camino más que el de haber muerto bajo las llamas. Ahora no soy un Humano ni una Máquina, no sé qué o quién soy.- Alegó el joven con pesimismo en su voz.

\- Puedes tomar uno de esos dos caminos, pero si eliges que la vida sea fácil, que todo venga de arriba, eso no te resolverá nada, ni te preparará para el Futuro que tienes en tus manos, joven Shimada.- Dijo el Ómnico, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo...?.- Preguntó, pero el Ser de IA lo tranquilizó, apoyando sus manos en los hombros.

\- He estado aquí, viniendo muchas veces para dar ayuda espiritual a aquellos que han perdido a sus seres queridos, sus hogares tras esta devastadora guerra. Todas éstas siempre traerán desgracias, nadie gana, todos perdemos, aún si un bando o el otro se proclama vencedor, entonces te darás cuenta de que toda la sangre regada en los campos de batalla habrá sido en vano, pero tampoco podemos zanjar esta clase de disputas por las armas. Tanto Humanos como Ómnicos merecemos vivir en paz, juntos, sin miedo, sin temor, estar protegidos por el orden y la ley y eso es lo que muchos han logrado a lo largo de los años. Y contigo, joven Shimada, tu viaje apenas comienza.- Relató con esa sabiduría que poseía el Ómnico, llamando la atención del muchacho, quien se quedó sorprendido y hasta podía sentirse "en calma" consigo mismo por un breve instante.

\- ¿Qué...qué fue eso?.- Quiso saber sobre ese "aire" de renovación.

\- "Eso" que has sentido es el camino que te está llamando para que lo sigas. Ven conmigo y te entrenaré para que dejes atrás todo el sufrimiento y encuentres a tu verdadero Yo.- Le respondió el Monje Budista y tras pensarlo un rato, Genji tomó su decisión.

\- Acepto.- Finalizó con seguridad, tomando la mano del Ómnico.- Quiero transitar ese camino que me ha hablado, Maestro.- Pidió el muchacho con determinación en su voz.

El Monje lanzó una pequeña risa y apoyó sus manos en los cabellos del peli negro.

\- Y así será, joven Shimada, así será. Te prometo que serás entrenado en este camino de la paz y podrás estar en calma contigo mismo, pero te lo advierto: Es un sendero plagado de fantasmas del Pasado, de peligros que tendrás que afrontar. No puedes darte la vuelta atrás, una vez que comencemos, ni tampoco huir, porque sino quedarás como un cobarde y eso no está permitido.- Advirtió el personaje, mientras que su tono de voz sonaba serio, pero a la vez mantenía esa paz interior suya.

\- No me importa, no lo pienso decepcionar, ya mucho daño he causado en el Pasado, ahora quiero remediarlo, sin importar el precio ni nada por el estilo.- Juró el joven peli negro, mientras que tomaba su decisión.

\- Entonces está decidido, vendrás conmigo a Nepal, allí podrás empezar por hallar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tienes contigo.- Le dijo el Monje y el joven asintió, pero cuando vio pasar a Mercy, éste sintió una carga de tristeza al tener que irse y dejarla sola.

El Monje no dijo nada, se quedó callado y solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Genji iba hacia ella.

\- Doctora Ziegler.- Le llamó el muchacho nipón a la suiza, quien se dio la vuelta para verlo.

\- Oh, Genji, ¿qué tal?. Te veo un poco más animado, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó ella con esa dulzura en su voz.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. Escuche, yo...yo...quiero agradecerle.- Pidió el muchacho, tomando de las manos a la rubia, dejándola perpleja y confundida.

\- ¿Disculpa?.- Preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada.

\- Me voy a ir, Doctora Ziegler. He conocido a alguien que me puede ayudar.- Respondió y señaló hacia el Monje Budista que se hallaba meditando en los alrededores.

La noticia parecía como la caída de un balde de agua fría sobre la suiza, quien no podía creer lo que su paciente y hasta "amigo" había dicho al respecto. Se iba a ir con ese Monje para hallar lo que necesitaba. Una mirada mixta de felicidad y tristeza le invadió a la joven, mientras que miraba hacia un lado y él ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de la muchacha, animándola.

\- Gracias a usted y a sus conocimientos, sin olvidarme de su personal, lograron salvarme la vida. Ahora ha llegado la hora de que yo tome mi camino y busque la raíz de todo esto: De saber quién soy, por qué estoy aquí y también conocer mi Naturaleza y papel en esta vida.- Habló Genji con un tono tranquilo, intentando aliviarla, pero unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la joven.

\- ¿Me prometes que vas a escribirme?.- Pidió Mercy como condición.

\- Se lo prometo.- Juró el chico y de ahí tomó su delicado rostro, besándola en los labios, provocando el rubor en las mejillas de la suiza.- Gracias por mi "Ángel entre las Llamas".- Agradeció por todo, sin dejar de besarla y ella se rendía ante ese romance.

Pronto, ambos se hicieron la promesa de que se volverían a ver y de escribirse para mantener abierto los canales de comunicación. Y fue así que Genji partió junto a aquel Monje Budista Ómnico, cuyo nombre era Zenyatta, el cual lo iba a guiar por aquel camino que había perdido el rumbo en el Pasado y a pacificar sus Demonios internos, así como sus conflictos y otros temas espirituales.

* * *

Los entrenamientos de Genji se llevaron a cabo en Nepal, en el Templo Budista donde Zenyatta llevaba a cabo sus meditaciones. Allí aprendió, de a poco, sobre el camino que había sido desviado, sus problemas, sus conflictos y temores. La Sabiduría del Ómnico manaba como una fuente, sin fin, sin límites, en donde le enseñaba a continuar viviendo, que no le importara las heridas y cicatrices que le había provocado Hanzo, aunque Genji no podía olvidarse de lo que su propio hermano mayor le hizo, sin embargo, pronto hallaría la forma de solucionarlo.

Durante el descanso, Genji aprovechaba para mandarle cartas a Mercy, relatándole de la paz y tranquilidad de Nepal, de la Naturaleza que les rodeaba en las Montañas, las palabras de su Maestro Zenyatta, el cual era como un padre para él, sumado a sus Conocimientos y Sabiduría que lo guiaban. La correspondencia llegaba a Hanamura, donde Mercy las leía y sonría al saber que él estaba encontrando lo que había perdido.

Y pronto, cuando el tiempo pasó, Genji volvió a casa y en aquel lugar, allí fue su re-encuentro con la suiza, la cual fue corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando de la emoción, mientras que lo besaba en los labios.

\- Sabía que volverías, Genji. Nunca me fallarías.- Decía, entre lágrimas, la joven rubia, quien no se separaba de él.

\- Usted sabe muy bien, Doctora Ziegler Angela, que, a pesar de que sea mitad máquina, eso no importa. Yo ya he encontrado mi camino que había perdido. Ya no temeré más al Pasado ni al Presente, caminé por el Futuro que nos depara a usted y a mí. Les debo las gracias a usted, a su equipo y a mi Maestro Zenyatta por todo lo que aprendí. Aún me queda por recorrer, sin embargo, quiero estar a su lado para siempre.- Dio su mensaje, tomando a la rubia por el rostro y mirándola con esos verdes y sus cabellos cortos, para después besarla una vez más.

La chica se sonrojó y se colgó de su cuello, mientras que él la alzaba en sus brazos.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Genji. Tu nueva vida ha comenzado.- Finalizó la suiza y de ahí, ambos partieron hacia el departamento de la rubia.

\- Muchas gracias, Angela.- Dijo el joven.- Y es verdad, por fin he vuelto a casa.- Sostuvo, sintiéndose feliz con ella y consigo mismo.

Una pareja se había formado tras una pelea de hermanos, donde la sangre y el acero brotaron, pero de ahí, a pesar de las heridas físicas, el espíritu renace de entre las cenizas, igual que el Ave Fénix y ahora que Genji había hallado, no solo el camino perdido, sino también a la persona que le salvó la vida y que ahora deseaba compartir su tiempo con ella, esos lazos jamás iban a ser quebrantados.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y aquí termina este fic-homenaje o mini-serie-homenaje con una pareja recién formada, sin embargo, Genji tiene mucho que aprender de lo ocurrido y sobre todo cuando, en algún Futuro fic One-Shot que haga, se verá su encuentro con su hermano mayor, Hanzo. **

**Sumado a ello, les pasaré a contar que, entre finales de Septiembre y principios de Octubre, sacaré un nuevo homenaje para Plagahood, el cual involucrará a los personajes de "Overwatch" junto a los de "Resident Evil", "Dying Light" y "Fear The Walking Dead". Por el momento, el título será "Los Héroes del Fin del Mundo", en donde tratará de los eventos anteriores a "Kim Possible: Guerra Roja", un spin-off-homenaje para Plagahood y que contará de la lucha por la supervivencia de los personajes en un Mundo de zombies y peligros. Cuidado, que el título puede sufrir modificaciones, así que lo dejo establecido en estos momentos.**

**Sumado a ello, también se partes de "El Ángel entre las llamas" en el nuevo fic, así que a prepararse. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Saludos y agradecimientos para Plagahood, quien ha seguido esta historia desde los comienzos hasta el final. Muchas gracias por el capítulo-homenaje que me dedicaste en tu "Rises: Choque de Titanes" y espero que disfrutes de este epílogo. **

**Les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de Miércoles de mi parte y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos e historias.**

**Un saludo de mi parte y hasta luego, Camaradas.**


End file.
